


Found Rhythm

by Control_Room



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Character Development, Friendship/Love, Gen, Healing, Lost Chord, Murdoc getting better, Short, Song Machine, Stu being a good friend, Support, ask prompt, calm, chatting, gratitude, probably terrible transcriptions of accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Murdoc tries to talk to 2D. It derails-- but maybe that’s a good thing.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Found Rhythm

“Hey, Potts--” 

“Bit you’ tongue, Murdoc?”

“Uh,” the green man scratched the back of his neck, and gave a slight smile to the singer. “Er, yeah. Somethin’ like that.”

2D returned the expression and patted the seat next to him. 

Murdoc sat.

“You’re wearing pants, for once,” Stuart commented, nudging him. 

“Ah, well I can’t be going around all indecent, can I?” he asked with a sharky grin, though it did not quite reach his eyes. “Listen, Dee-- Potts-- Stu.”

Dee-- Potts-- Stu’s expression shifted into one of confusion. Poor bloke. Must be frying his single brain cell over this. 

“I just wanted to tell you,” inhale, let it out, “Thank you.”

“For- oh! The portal,” the man blinked in registration, and Murdoc could almost see a flash of pure black eight balls. “You’re welcome. I couldn’t’ve exactly jus’ left you there to drown, could I?”

“That’s the thing, Potts,” Murdoc struggled to retain eye contact. “You could have.”

“But I didn’t,” Stu countered, and kicked up the remote to his hand. “Wanna watch some telly?”

“Stu, you need to listen,” he groaned. Stu answered; “I am listening. I jus’ don’t see too much of a ma’er in the issue. Would you p’efer to chat over this with some tea?”

“I-- sure. Tea sounds nice.”

“Black for you, again? Would you be adding your…” a sly smile crept over his face, “Enchinda to it?”

“It’s ‘echinacea’, genius, and no,” Murdoc grimaced. “Makes me violently ill.”

“Must be the skull and crossbones on the packaging,” Stu shrugged, still smiling. Murdoc swatted at him as he walked past, earning a small laugh. Soon the tall man returned, handing Murdoc the mug. “Added some sugar for you, Muds.”

“Thanks angel,” he drawled, now getting swatted at in return. He sipped his tea to hide his grin, as he was trying to stay serious about this topic, but with Stuart, that never was an easy task. “Ah, Dee, that hits the spot. Gotta thank you again.”

“You’ve been p’etty good with your manna’s lately,” 2D chuckled. “See, that’s why I pulled you with us.”

“Because I’m less of a, hm, asshole?” he dryly questioned. 2D laughed again; “No, ‘cause you’re changing. Slowly, yeah, but changin’. We’re all here for you, Muds. Well, Russ might still be more miffed than me and Noodle, but he’s here for you too.”

“We’re here for you, too.” Murdoc was too busy staring into his tea to notice Stu look towards him. 

“What’s that supposed ta mean?”

“We’re here for you,” Murdoc repeated. “If you ever get, you know. Stressed. Cycling. Afraid again.”

“Oh.” 

Murdoc turned to face him just as he moved his head to stare at the off television once more. 

“It’s ve’y appreciated.”

“Potts, are you crying?”

“No, I just have something bothe’some in my eye,” the crying man replied. Murdoc snorted and wrapped an arm around him. “Ah, it’s good to cry sometimes.”

“Like you did by des--”

“Yeah.” 

2D laughed through his happy tears.


End file.
